


Unread

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Big Giant Mess AU, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Multi, POV Multiple, Past Pregnancy Reference, The Five Year Gap, autistic characters, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: A collection of letters to Rhianthi Alritak (Darth Imperius) from the 5 year gap.





	Unread

From: Darth Ethiris

Subject: Family

Rhi

I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but I had to write something.

And I've waited four years.

Indessell seems to think it will help. Jedi think they can heal everything. But she won't stop nagging me until I do and I'm REALLY starting to hate her voice.

And you're not here to shut me up so I'm just going to go ahead and say everything.

Everything.

I hated you.

I hated you.

I hated you.

First I hated you for mom's death. He said it was your fault, and I guess I believed him.

And then I hated you for dying.

And then I hated you for coming back.

And I want to hate you. I want to. But I can't.

Not after mom's smile. Not after how proud she was of you.

We're never going to be a perfect family. But we're the only family we have. I can't let that go. Yuo'ie needs you. I need you.

Come back soon.

-Joy

* * *

From: Lu'fashi Alritak

Subject: Sisters

Joyshum isn't okay. He says he is but it's a lie. He's taking your disappearance harder than anyone, even Yuo'ie.

He barely lets me out of his sight, and his nightmares have gotten worse. He hasn't had a full night's rest in months. And it's only getting worse.

Losing you hurt. More than I thought it would.

I was born into slavery. You, your friends, you were the first people to treat me as a person rather than a possession.

Even among other slaves I was an outcast of sorts. Quiet Lu'fashi. Delicate Lu'fashi. Lonely Lu'fashi.

It wasn't like that with you. Our strange little collection of friends? That was the best thing that'd ever happened to me. And we're being torn apart without you here.

I can't go back to that.

I can't go back to being alone.

I'll be waiting for you to come home. So you'd better come home.

Your brother and sister are depending on you.

Love,

Lu

* * *

From: Darth Occlus

Subject: I'm Sorry

I spent 5 days pouring my thoughts into this so it's going to be ramble-y. Sorry about that. But you did always listen to me ramble. So maybe you won't mind. If you ever read this.

Nesh says you will. He says your bond hasn't severed. That had you died, it would have.

But I don't know if I can hold out that hope.

I want to but, he's worried. I can tell, y'know. You'd be able to tell too.

I liked that about you. You always knew. And you felt it. On Korriban, you felt everyone's fear, just like I did. You understood what it was like to feel emotions that weren't your own. And you showed me how to avoid that, how to block those emotions out.

And I never thanked you for that. I never thanked you. I should have thanked you.

I should have stopped you from going to meet with Darth Marr. When you volunteered to go, I should have said I'd go instead.

But I didn't.

And now I've lost the closest thing I've ever had to a sister, for the second time in my life.

Yuo'ie cried for days, you know. She cried until she couldn't cry any more, until she was just numb. She's like us. And when you disappeared, she felt everything.

The whispers as the council started to fall to pieces without you and Marr.

The fear as the Zakuulan war ships tore apart our fleets.

She felt all of it, and you can't reassure a kid like her. Not when she can tell what you're really feeling.

Everything is falling apart Rhi.

None of us really knew, just how much you were the one holding us all together.

I wish I had known. I would have tried to help. You never needed to bear that alone.

I guess that's what I want to say.

That if you're out there, if you're still alive like Nesh says you are, I want to know.

I want to help.

And more than just talking you through the bad days.

I want to share any burden you have to bear. I never want you to have to do things alone again.

Please, be okay,

Ansejynn

* * *

From: Darth Logios

Subject: Destinies

They say you don't know what you're willing to fight for unless you know what you're willing to lose.

They say a lot of things.

They say there can never be peace between two clashing ideologies too.

They say the emperor is dead.

They say we suffered as retaliation for what you did.

They say it was Imperius who doomed us to our destruction.

I say they're wrong.

About all of it.

If you could keep five people with opposing beliefs from tearing each other apart, then you could survive the destruction of that flagship.

If you could could survive Korriban while pregnant with that little girl you adore so much, you could survive the Emperor.

If you could stop all of this, I believe you would.

And maybe you can.

Maybe it's what you were meant to do.

But not me and 'Shara.

There's something else that's calling to us.

So maybe we won't be here when you come back.

Or maybe we will.

It's hard to say.

If we aren't, just wanted to say, thank you. You were the best friend I'd ever had.

Goodbye,

Yucartio

* * *

From: Darth Nox

Subject: Good Lucks and Goodbyes

I'm not good at this.

But you probably already knew that.

Rhianthi, you're a damned idiot.

What the hell were you thinking?

You told us to flee, probably out of concern for your damn brat.

(Don't take that the wrong way I love Yuo'ie. I'm angry at you, not her.)

You told us to go.

So we did.

Lana's putting together a rescue.

I'm going to be there to break you out.

But only so I can give you an earful.

Don't you EVER tell me goodbye again.

And next time, I'm not going to wish you good luck.

-'Masha

* * *

From: Darth Toxicus

Subject: Bonds Left Unbroken

Hey Rhi. Anse is writing this for me. Because you know, can't read or write, because of the whole slave thing.

Anse can do both though. Kinda weird right? Who taught them I wonder?

Come to think of it I think I'm the only one out of the six of us who can't. Bizarre right?

Totally unrelated to anything I wanted to say though so I'll stop talking about that.

Did you know we have a force bond? You and me?

I mean, me and Anse too. And me and Joyshum. And Yucartio. And Zumasha. So I guess it's not special or anything. But I form them real easy and I didn't feel anything break when you disappeared.

So you're not dead.

No matter what anyone says.

If you'd died I'd have known.

So you're out there somewhere.

You gotta come back. I don't know if this was some kind of reaction to those bad days Anse says you have but you've got them worried. Honestly? You've got me worried too. Cause even if you aren't dead, you're far away, quiet, and you shouldn't be.

You've got everyone worried. Especially that little girl of yours. Kid like her? She needs her mom. So you'd better come back.

And soon.

Or Zumasha says she's going to shoot lightning at you until you wish you were dead.

Think she means it too.

She usually does.

Anyway, you're not dead. I know it and you know it. But Anse, and Yuo'ie, and everyone else?

They don't know it.

So you better come back.

-Nesh'wengosg (My full name so you know I'm serious)

* * *

From: Darth Dementure

Subject: Freedoms and Costs

It's been a while. And maybe you don't want to hear from me. Or maybe you do.

I guess it'd depend on what Ezrgana told you about me.

And Vette.

I think that's the part you'd be unsure about.

But, if it is, then someday you'll need to meet her. And you can ask her yourself.

You'll like her, I think. She's bright, and full of life, and everything about her is just...perfect.

Ah.

You probably didn't open this just to listen to me gush about my wife.

What I wanted to say, is you don't get to be dead.

Not yet.

Not until I get to say thank you.

For everything you taught me.

I know you're out there somewhere.

Stay safe, okay little sister?

-Oreber

* * *

From: Wrath

Subject: Battles We've Fought

You've always been a fool.

You trust easily, you always have. I wonder if you would have survived in my place.

And if you had, would you have remained the same person?

I guess it doesn't matter. News of your death hit me like a blade to my heart.

You couldn't possibly be dead, you were stronger than that, and you weren't a fool.

I told myself all of these things. I didn't believe any of them.

I won't lie, I'm foolish too.

I trust too easily, I forgive too quickly, I let people use me, knowing full well it will hurt.

And I let people back in, long after I should.

I never should have let you back in. I never should have let it get this far. I never should have seen you as a sister.

I know what the code says, but passions can be a weakness too. Something others can use and exploit to destroy you. I won't let this destroy me.

I won't let anything destroy me.

Not now, not ever.

Forgive Me,

Ezrgana Boreallius

* * *

From: Unknown Sender

Subject: Secrets

Imperial Logistics must hate you. Not a single record of a slave, or anyone, by the name of Rhianthi Alritak prior to 5 years ago.

You didn't exist.

And then you did.

But people don't work that way, changes in identity do.

It lead to some questions, questions like "who exactly is Darth Imperius?"

I looked into it. I know exactly who you are, Khavni Alritak.

It wasn't easy to find, I'll grant you that. You did a pretty good job, disappearing like that. But you don't have the resources I have.

You start in the most basic place. The records of the Alritak family. They've claimed you as their own, this implies they know who you are.

So you look for records, birth records, death records, children who have died or disappeared.

It was her record that revealed you. Kryartria Alritak, a minor Sith Lord. She had two children, a son, 6 years old at the time of her death, and a daughter.

The record implies the daughter died, but we both know better.

You left a trail. And I followed it to its source.

I suspect your allies will follow a new trail, to find you, you still have work to do after all.

I know what it's like. You will survive this.

Good luck,

9

* * *

From: Master Tannada

Subject: Old Alliances

Darth Imperius.

I still find it hard to believe.

You're not how I thought you'd be.

There's a certain picture we paint of sith. Jedi and even the sith themselves do everything in their power to keep this image strong.

Darth Nox fit the picture much more nicely. And even she was...odd.

I suppose I knew you would be. People aren't as simple as we'd like to believe they are.

Dark, light, white, black, none of this is real. Everything is shades of grey.

My people see the world differently from yours, our perception varies, although we're all force sensitive to a degree.

Seeing you, seeing your allies, it was unlike anything before.

I'm no longer certain of my place in this war. I'm no longer able to ignore the morality I saw in some of your people. I'm no longer able to ignore the darkness in some of mine.

The world isn't black and white. It's grey, it's messy, and I don't know what to do with grey.

I've never known what to do with grey.

But I'm willing to learn.

We'll meet again, Darth Imperius, not as allies this time. As friends.

Thank you,

Tannada

* * *

From: Axethri Lok

Subject: You Owe Me

Okay so, you probably don't remember me. I'm the rattataki. The mandalorian one. With the twin brother. Ringing any bells? Yes? No? Maybe?

Doesn't matter.

Okay so, the subject of this, right, kinda weird.

Anyway, You owe me money.

I'm sure you don't know that you owe me money, but you do.

See you soon,

Axethri


End file.
